


You're Going to Regret That, Sweetheart

by evilwriter37



Series: Smut Prompts [2]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beating, Blood, Bondage, Frottage, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Kink, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Viggo has captured Hiccup, and he's willing to break certain behaviors out of him.





	You're Going to Regret That, Sweetheart

“You’re going to regret that, sweetheart.”

Hiccup would have cringed at the way Viggo called him “sweetheart”, but he was still too busy being angry about the way he had been touching him. He was in his tent, chained up standing with his wrists cuffed together and pulled over his head. He would have kicked Viggo, but his prosthetic had been taken from him and he needed his one foot to remain standing. So, in lieu of anything else, he had tried to bite him when he’d stroked his face.

“Am I?” Hiccup asked, almost in way of a challenge, as Viggo took him firmly by the chin and tilted his head back so he could meet him in the eye. Hiccup glared.

“You bite me, I pull out one of your teeth,” Viggo said coldly. He stroked his thumb over his chin, and Hiccup tried not to shiver. He was shirtless, Viggo’s Hunters having torn off all his clothes save for his pants. And, with the way Viggo was looking at him, Hiccup doubted that he was going to get to keep those. There was a pit in his stomach. “You spit on me, I break one of your fingers. I know you only have the one foot to stand on, but if you even attempt to kick me, I break your ankle. Do you understand?”

Hiccup didn’t want to give in to him so easily, but he didn’t want to suffer either.

“Yes.” The word came out weakly.

“Good.” Viggo released his chin. “Now, as for your punishment for  _ trying  _ to bite me…” He turned, and Hiccup watched as he went over to a chest and opened it. His stomach twisted when he pulled out a flail. He hoped he wouldn’t draw blood with it, but it would hurt him either way.

Viggo came back over to him, and Hiccup shivered as he drew one large hand over his abdomen. A deep sound of satisfaction came out of him as he touched him. 

“What a lovely body,” Viggo breathed, voice low and rugged. “Let’s see what it looks like when it squirms.”

That was all the warning Hiccup got before he was struck with the flail. He hit him in the stomach first, not hard enough to break skin, but hard enough so that he flinched and cried out. Then it was hitting him all along his abdomen, his sides, up over his under arms, all the places where he was sensitive. Hiccup thrashed and jerked, trying to get away from the blows, but, chained up, there was nowhere for him to go. He yelled the loudest when the tongues of the flail lashed at his nipples, and that just urged Viggo to continue hitting him there. 

He was given a reprieve from that specific torture when Viggo went around to his back and decided to lay the same abuse on him there. True to what Viggo wanted to see, he squirmed, tugging on his chains.

Eventually, Viggo stopped, came around to his front. Though most of the blows hadn’t drawn blood, some had, and the man seemed to be pleased with that. He ran a forefinger through a slash on Hiccup’s side, making him gasp and heave. Then, as Hiccup watched, he took that finger to his mouth and sucked on it, meeting his gaze in a manner that was meant to be seductive. All Hiccup felt was fear and revulsion.

“Would you like to taste your blood on my lips?” Viggo questioned him. Before Hiccup could give an answer, he was taking him by the jaw, leaning in, pressing his lips against his. The kiss was open-mouthed, filled with longing and passion, not of the emotional kind, but the physical. The man was lusting after him, wanted him more than anything else.

He let go of his jaw to trail his hand down his body, and Hiccup whined against him as he dug it down into his pants. He grasped his cock, hummed against him in satisfaction. He was trailing the flail over his shoulders and back like a stroking hand, but all Hiccup saw it as was a threat.

“Are you going to get this hard for me?” Viggo murmured. He kissed him on the jaw, briefly nipped. Hiccup was trying his best not to shudder, but he’d never felt so violated before. He wished he was still in Ryker’s hands. Ryker would have only beaten him and gotten it over with. There was simply hatred for him, not sexual intrigue, but, true to form, Ryker had handed him over to his brother. He wasn’t even trying to get information out of him. He just wanted to have his way.

“Fuck you.”

“Watch your tongue,” Viggo scolded, and the firm words were coupled with a lashing against his back. That had Hiccup crying out and curving into him to try to get away from it. Viggo hummed, pulled his cock from his pants to stroke it. Hiccup’s body was a traitor that told him that Viggo’s touch felt good, and he moaned in despair as his cock began to swell with it.

Viggo was kissing over his neck now, his breath heavy with arousal. “Yes, that’s it.” 

Hiccup couldn’t hold in a whine when Viggo found a sensitive spot on his neck, and he took advantage of that, sucked at it, and without meaning to, Hiccup tilted his head back to allow him better access.

Viggo was briefly releasing Hiccup’s cock to pull his pants down around his thighs, and then his hand was back, pumping unwanted pleasure into him. The flail slapped light and sharp against his ass, making him arch forward into his hand, clearly what he wanted. Viggo made a purring sound against his neck, and, seemingly forgetting the spikes on his belt, rutted himself against Hiccup’s hip. The spikes easily sliced flesh and made him yelp, but that wasn’t the worst part of that action. The worst part was that Hiccup could feel him hard through his clothing, clear evidence of the way he wanted him and how badly.

“Wh-why are you doing this?” Hiccup panted.

“Why shouldn’t I?” Viggo responded. He kissed his way back up his neck, tugged on his earlobe with his teeth. Hiccup couldn’t help moaning at what he was doing with his hand. “Isn’t a victor allowed to indulge?”

“You haven’t won,” Hiccup said angrily. “My Riders will-”

“Will do what, my dear?” Viggo asked, straightening. He dropped the flail to take ahold of his hip. “Find you a mess? Covered in your own cum and mine? Or, perhaps they won’t find you. You failed to recognize that this isn’t my regular base, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, because your Hunters fucking  _ drugged  _ me.”

Viggo gave Hiccup’s cock a sharp tug that left him gasping in pain.

“ _ Language _ ,” Viggo chastised. “Only allowed to swear as an exclamation of pain or pleasure.”

Hiccup glared at him defiantly. “Eat shit.”

That earned him a slap in the face that swung his head to the side and made him see stars. 

“Mm, apparently I’m going to have to break that out of you.”

Hiccup faced him again, somehow met his eyes though he felt like a hole was being drilled further and further into his stomach with each second he left his hand on his cock. He was stroking ever so slowly. 

“Won’t get the chance. My father has a tracking dragon. He’ll find me and-”

“Ooh,” Viggo cut him off. “Imagine what would happen if he walked in to find you full of my cock and moaning like a whore.” Viggo let go of his hip, began to undo his belt. Hiccup’s mouth was dry, and he closed his eyes. He didn’t want to see this part of him. “He’d desert you, surely. Realize that you’re utterly useless to him. Better off as someone’s pleasure slave.”

Hiccup pulled in a shuddering breath. “He wouldn’t do that.”

“Are you so sure?” Viggo’s hold on his cock changed, and then something else was pressing against his cock, something hard and heavy and hot. Hiccup hadn’t wanted to look, but curiosity got the better of him, and he looked down between them. He’d always thought himself to have a rather decently sized cock, but Viggo certainly made him look smaller. Hiccup figured it made sense due to the man’s size, but he didn’t want anything to do with this.

“Just a taste of me, my dear,” Viggo said, and he rocked his hips, making his cock slide against his and burn pleasure into him. Hiccup tilted his head back and shut his eyes again, breathing a soft moan. “I’m thinking of perhaps saving your ass as a treat.”

“Please don’t.”

Viggo had continued rutting against him, his movements steady. “Oh, so you want me to take you now?”

“N-no. Please don’t do it.”

“Afraid of having me in you?” His voice was a lustful rumble that somehow turned Hiccup’s stomach and pricked pleasure into his ears all at once.

“ _ Stop. _ ”

The hand that wasn’t joining them went around, grabbed at the cheek of his ass. His index finger ventured down, and Hiccup whimpered as it rubbed against his rim. Then that finger pushed into him. It didn’t really hurt, but Hiccup yelled anyway, purely out of anger at the violation.

Viggo rocked against him faster. “Come now, darling, that couldn’t have hurt you.”

Hiccup didn’t know how to respond to that, so he didn’t, just moaned as the unwanted pleasure continued. He just wanted Viggo to stop  _ touching  _ him.

Viggo delved his finger further in, then began to pump it in and out, in time with his thrusts, and the friction burned, this sensation entirely new to Hiccup.

“Oh, you are  _ deliciously _ tight.” As if to prove this, he worked on adding in a second finger, and Hiccup thrashed and groaned at the dry stretch of it. He wondered if his situation would at least be a little improved with lubricant.

Viggo stopped humping him as he focused on his ass, and once he had two fingers in him he purred. 

“Perhaps I should treat myself now. Reward myself for getting you. You are hard to obtain.”

Hiccup still couldn’t manage to keep in his snark. “And what does Ryker get, given that he was the one to  _ actually  _ capture me?”

“Another day of breathing,” Viggo answered, withdrawing his fingers, letting Hiccup release a small sigh of relief. “Another night with a whore.” Viggo patted him on the rear, then left him, and Hiccup opened his eyes to watch what he was doing.

“Is that what I am to you?”

Viggo was withdrawing another thing from that same chest: a jar. “No.”

“Then what am I?”

“An intrigue,” Viggo answered, turning back around. He came over, ran his hand through Hiccup’s hair with his free hand, and Hiccup had to hold back the urge to bite him. He really didn’t want to lose one of his teeth, and he knew Viggo would follow through on the threat. “An opponent that has piqued my curiosity.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re not another piece, Hiccup.” Viggo stroked over his jaw. “You’re a player.”

Hiccup didn’t know what to say to that. Was everything just a game to Viggo? Was life  _ itself  _ a game? Deeper thoughts left his head in a few moments though as Viggo went around to his back and fingers wet with oil pried at his hole and delved inside him. That certainly wasn’t as bad as it had been without lubricant, but it didn’t mean he enjoyed it. Well, it was confusing… His body was clearly enjoying this, aroused and wanting more, but everything else in him rebelled against it. The conflict had him feeling like he was being torn in half.

Viggo suddenly curled his fingers and pressed at something that had Hiccup’s body trembling and a moan coming from his mouth. Lights flashed behind his closed eyelids and he swore he was cumming. Though, when he was able to gather himself and look down, nothing of the sort had happened. Viggo pressed harder.

“ _ Agh! _ ”

“You like that, sweetheart?” Viggo rumbled. Hiccup’s cock throbbed, began to leak precum. “This doesn’t have to be bad, you see.”

Hiccup wanted to swear, to tell him to fuck off, but he was afraid of what retaliation would look like when Viggo literally had fingers inside of him. He remained quiet save for his heaving pants.

Viggo withdrew his fingers, poured more oil on them, then pushed them back in. He fucked him with his fingers for a time, then came back around to his front.

“Now, I want to see you when I do this.” Viggo ran a hand over his front, and Hiccup wished he could withdraw from him. “Want to see how your face twists with pleasure.”

_ Gods, I wish I could spit on you. _

“You mean disgust?”

Viggo laughed, a genuine sound from deep in his chest. He patted Hiccup on the cheek. “No worries, my dear, Hiccup. People usually view this as a pleasing experience.”

“Yeah, when they want it,” Hiccup mumbled, more to himself than Viggo. 

“Beg your pardon?” There were wet sounds that Hiccup didn’t like, a clear indication that Viggo was slicking up his cock. Nerves vibrated through his stomach. This was actually happening. He was going to take him soon.

“Nothing.”

Viggo made no more comment on it, went and set the jar on the table. Then he was returning to Hiccup, tugging at his pants, and he could do nothing as they were roughly pulled all the way down to his ankle and then off of him. Terrified tears stung in his eyes, and he let himself lose his composure.

“No, no, please don’t. Please.”

Viggo came close, ran his hands all over his back and his ass. “Sh, sh, Hiccup.” His voice was an attempt at a soothing tone. “Everything will be fine. Relax and you will find this enjoyable.”

Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut, frantically shook his head. “I don’t want it! Let me go! What information do you want? Please, I’ll give it to you! I swear!”

“You will?” Viggo tilted his head in, kissed the corner of his mouth. 

Hiccup nodded, tears running free with no chance of being reined in.

Viggo licked slowly, seductively, at Hiccup’s lips. “The information I want, Hiccup” -his voice was heavy, almost a pant- “is how your ass will feel around my cock, what sounds you will make as I plunder your body. I’ve imagined you as a screamer, especially when you orgasm. Is that true?”

“I-I don’t- I don’t know.” Hiccup was despairing at this. There was no way out.

“Well, there’s never a bad time for acquiring new knowledge, even if it’s about oneself.” Viggo took ahold of the back of Hiccup’s left leg, yanked it upwards so that the underside was flush against the armor on Viggo’s chest, leaving his hole bare. Hiccup was flexible, so he adjusted to the new position rather easily, but he did have to rely on the chains to hold himself up. Viggo held him like that with one hand, and with the other he took ahold of his cock to position it, and Hiccup flinched and whimpered when the head brushed against him.

“No, no, no, no, no…”

“Sh…”

Viggo pushed into him and Hiccup gasped, cried out. It  _ hurt _ , but the pain didn’t stop, just continued, steadily went deeper into him.

“Stop, stop, stop! You’re too big!  _ Agh! _ ”

“You just have to get used to me.”

“Get  _ out! _ ”

Viggo, of course, didn’t listen, and Hiccup was frankly shocked that he managed to fully sheath himself in him without tearing anything. Then Hiccup was left panting, crying, in disbelief that this was happening to him. He couldn’t stand how Viggo felt in his body. He’d never wanted this kind of intimacy from him.

Viggo stroked over Hiccup’s leg with one hand, his body with the other, and Hiccup shuddered when his lips gently pressed against his stump. He wasn’t meant to see or touch that. Hel, he’d rather have him touching his cock.

“I’ll start slow,” Viggo told him. And he did. He withdrew from him at a pace that was almost agonizing, pushed back in at the same speed. The stretch was terrible, but upon his return to his body, he rubbed across that spot he’d touched earlier, and pleasure sizzled deep into Hiccup’s stomach. He pressed his head against one arm, moaned.

“ _ Oh _ , that’s right.” Viggo didn’t stop his movements, clearly gaining pleasure from them. “What a lovely moan you have. Let me hear more.”

Hiccup didn’t really have the self control to keep them in, though he wanted to, just to spite Viggo. He couldn’t get through this in silence though, so, like Viggo wanted, he moaned.

Oddly enough, Hiccup did get used to the feeling of Viggo’s cock in him, got used to the stretch, and the pain faded into pleasure. It felt less like someone pulling apart his insides and more like someone stroking them. Then there was that strange pleasure spot that was being stimulated and trickling good feelings into his cock and his stomach. Precum dripped from his slit.

Viggo steadily picked up his pace, and eventually he was grunting and panting, pounding him so that the slap of skin and his balls was quite audible. Hiccup curled his fingers around his chain, clung to it for dear life. He’d never experienced anything like this before, and the new sensations were unwanted, terrible and overwhelming, such a tumultuous mix of good and bad that he couldn’t tell which was which. Was it good when Viggo hit him so deep inside that, though it was impossible, he swore he was striking at his stomach? Was it bad when he pulled out of him and there was the barest moment of reprieve, but also the feeling of loss? Was it good that Hiccup’s body wanted more, craved to be slammed into climax? Was it bad to be forced to orgasm by an enemy?

Hiccup took advantage of Viggo’s rule about swearing.

“Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck! _ Ah! Gods!”

“Mm, you are a noisy one. I can’t choose which sound I like more.” Viggo’s left hand traced over his body. Then he was taking ahold of a nipple, pinching, twisting. Hiccup cried out and clung desperately to his chain. It rattled violently, a noise that perhaps wasn’t meant to be related to the act taking place.

Viggo took a brief reprieve from words to groan, then continued talking. 

“Imagine your friends seeing you like this.” He kept thrusting at the same, punishing pace. “On my cock and utterly at my mercy, moaning and whining the way you are. They might even think you like it. It is awfully hard to tell. The sounds us humans make aren’t always so easy to interpret. A cry could be one of pain or pleasure, perhaps both.” He leaned in towards his face, and Hiccup felt a burn in his hamstring. “Is that what you’re experiencing now?”

“I-I hate it.”

“Doesn’t matter, my dear. You’ll come undone at my will.” He was slowing, but the pace was steady, not too slow. “I consider myself a master at this art. There are many forms to it. Hopefully I’ll be able to show them to you. Pain so good you won’t want it to stop. Pleasure so perfect it’s agony.”

“I-I’ll get out.” Hiccup couldn’t bear thinking of this, couldn’t fathom going through more of this and worse. He wanted it to end.

“And I’ll find you and dole out the perfect punishment.” Viggo leaned even closer, kissed at his ear. “There’s a reason men quake at my feet.”

Hiccup had nothing to say to that, no way to rebuke the threat, to one-up him. All he could do was endure.

Viggo fucked him for quite the length of time. Then the man was squeezing his leg, gasping, and with a cry of his own, he spurted his seed into him. He remained for a moment longer, and then he pulled out of him. Hiccup was relieved he was gone. His body wasn’t. The completion of the invasion dripped from his hole.

“Excellent, Hiccup,” Viggo breathed, releasing his leg. “That was just excellent.” He kissed his cheek, and Hiccup was too busy catching his breath to cringe. “Now for your end.”

“Don’t touch me.”

Viggo chuckled, took ahold of his cock. “A little late for that, my dear. Ooh, still so hard. You liked being fucked, didn’t you?”

“No.”

Viggo sighed. “Your mouth tells lies, but this” -he gave his cock a tug- “does not.”

Hiccup groaned. He was hurting in the aftermath of Viggo’s conquest of him, his insides aching and sore, fucked absolutely raw, but his hand on him was so good. His hand was so big, so soft, altogether a different experience than his own. The fingers were thick instead of slender, the palm uncalloused. 

Viggo pumped him hard, twisting his hand around the sensitive head when he got to it, a motion that made Hiccup’s knees shake. Pressure built in his core, a flame rising higher and higher. Then everything burst in a cascade of lava and molten metal that tugged a shout from his throat. Viggo vigorously pumped him through it, growling out praise, seeming to revel in the way he spilled over his hand. He kept stroking him through the decline of orgasm, right up to the point where it began to hurt and he was beginning to soften. Then, with a satisfied sigh, like he’d just reached climax instead of Hiccup, he released him. 

“Beautiful, darling, beautiful.” With his clean hand, Viggo stroked over his face and neck. “You make quite the spectacle. Deserving of a public fucking, I think.”

Hiccup slowly shook his head, weakened by the experience. Everything ached, and the wounds he’d received stung. Blood was drying dark red on his skin.

“But that’s for later.” Viggo ruffled his hair, and the motion felt terribly wrong, just as everything else had. Hiccup looked at him through bleary eyes to see a smirk on his lips. “We’re going to have quite the time together.”


End file.
